Riddle Tutorial: Firewalls 3.6 to 4.0
This are all riddles from firewalls 3.6 to 4.0. NOTE: Please don't use this guide just because it's easy, solving the puzzles yourselve is alot more fun! Only use it if you REALLY, really can't find a riddle. Thanks! 171.3.251.17 - services.txt cat /etc/services a.b.c.d A = TELNET + 3 B = POP3 + POP3 + 3 C= HTTPS - (GOPHER * 4) + FTPDATA D= (SSH * 6) + 2 26.223.183.134 26.223.183.134 - 1337 computer manual.txt Computer Manual Rough Draft Congratulations! You have purchased an Anthrax 170 Multimedia Personal Computer with Digital Doo-Dah Enhancer. It will give you 4 years of faithful service, if you ever get it up and running. Also included with your PC is a special bonus pack of free pre-installed software:- 'Lawn Mowing Planner', 'Blank Screen Saver', 'East Africa Route Finder' and 'X54 Submarine Mechanic' valued at over 69 euros, which will provide hours of pointless diversion whilst using up most of your computers spare memory. You are now ready to begin the installation so turn the page and lets get started! 1337.0000.2118.0112 1660.7.444.555 170.4.54.69 137.0.218.12 160.7.44.55 170.4.54.69 - RefreshMaths.txt 17 x 25 y 5 = 85 27 x 2 y 9 = 6 64 x 8 y 4 = 128 9 x 10 y 2 = ___ 12 x 17 y 3 = ___ 137 x 4 y 4 = ___ 20 x 4 y 5 = ___ where as x and y are two different math operators 45.68.137.16 137.0.218.12 - Divers.txt 222.222.111.111 555.000.000.777 444.666.444.888 111.222.222.222 111.555.333.444 555.333.999.444 254.206.104.178 115.253.239.244 160.7.44.55 - Saturday evening.txt 231 041 188 179 035 040 032 213 107 042 188.40.32.42 188.40.32.42 - Board.img 21.26.30.22 21.18.35.25 21.18.35.25 - Board2.img 144.25.116.39 254.206.104.178 - Fragmentation.txt 1 3 6 2 1 0 3 0 19 1 7 1 5 2 1 7 0 01 2 1 4 0 3 103.13.127.196 120.101.174.253 120.101.174.253 - NoPlaceLikeHome.txt Dear mom, I can\'t wait to get Home, and visit my friend\'s house at 46.22.203.195 because those two places together make one awesome place to stay! Love, Your computer nerd. 173.22.203.196 173.22.203.196 - 3 IPs.txt 011 003 069 120 156 125 144 039 075 240 146 138 135 093 003 145 11.125.146.145 103.13.127.196 - Binary.txt 100 ? 1) 209.222.239.123 2) 209.233.239.125 3) 214.122.239.129 4) 209.222.239.129 5) 209.121.239.122 6) 223.223.234.13 7) 219.211.96.11 8) 234.111.32.19 209.222.239.129 209.222.239.129 - PC Manual revision.txt max octet value minus six DOT degrees of right angle plus negative five DOT number of minutes in day divided by twenty minus two DOT digits of "valued at over xy euros" multiplied by each other. 249.85.70.54 249.85.70.54 - Spy.txt Spy Novel Rough Draft: Ring Ring... Ring Ring... "MMM... Huh? Oh yes Sir! Right away Sir! ... Is this... a secure connection? I understand sir. Yes. Yes. OK, the code is: YO ES PP XM. Yes. And be sure to remind him the key is in the phone. 96.37.77.96 45.68.137.16 - ProdX34.txt 100.005.100.100 012.056.010.005 021.031.051.021 002.007.021.008 ___.___.___.___ 135.99.182.134 135.99.182.134 - NRC.txt 5 6 7 8 ___ 14 28 56 112 ___ 24 46 79 123 ___ 8400 4200 1400 350 ___ 9.224.178.70